The victory of the enemy
by Kajune
Summary: He pulled the trigger, and ended the Vongola's second defense. All that was left, was a path to paradise, for the all-mighty Byakuran. "Goodbye forever, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun."


**Title **: The victory of the enemy

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

**Genre** : Tragedy

**Warning **: Character Death. OOCness.

**Summary **: He pulled the trigger, and ended the Vongola's second defense. All that was left, was a path to paradise, for the all-mighty Byakuran. _"Goodbye forever, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun."_

* * *

**Byakuran's Birthday Story**

* * *

Byakuran, a man with pure white hair and light blue eyes, is walking in the woods towards a very special place on a very special day. He never thought his dream would be so beautiful, but now that it has come true, it is best to live it to the fullest.

Dressed in a black tuxedo simply to show his respects, while carrying a white jacket over his arm to change later on, Byakuran joyfully walks deeper and deeper into the sacred place recently forbidden by whatever is left of the Vongola family. Crushed and destroyed, with members either dead, near-death, on his side, and with a tiny few having escaped.

However, not one guardian's fate, hasn't been decided by him.

Of course, none of these things could of been possible without crushing the family's most powerful, most senior and respected member, who is the boss. Ah, the boss, the naive boss who thought he could win against someone like him. To tell the truth, he is glad that he didn't win the first time, and had merely fallen into a well-thought-up trap. Now, lying in the black coffin marked by the Vongola, is not the adult Vongola boss who he once thought dead, but the teenage Vongola boss who he managed to kill, and snatch the Sky Arcobaleno from.

It was all due to miss-calculations, that the thought of defeating Byakuran came to their heads. All he had to do was be their target, while their weaker friends and family were targeted all around the globe. It took a short while for the main members to realize that and decide to go save them instead, leading to the easy defeat of the Vongola.

Too bad the damage done to Sawada Nana couldn't be undone; well, at least she's still alive...but barely. (near-death)

Carefully landing on his knees as he looks upon the coffin. The boy succumed to his own fate in a rather...sad fashion. Every one of his allies who watched him fall - which included all his guardians - could only spell horror with their expressions. With the boy gone, there was no Vongola heir left, the family was virtually gone as soon as that little heart had its final beat.

Assuming the day he and Sawada Tsunayoshi met wasn't already the beginning to an end.

Shoichi and Spanner, the two traitors, can't say he regrets having them severely punished. He's delighted though to have Rokudo Mukuro, Vongola strongest-ever illusionist by his side, as a slave, and to have Hibari Kyoya as a sort of punching bag; the teenager has such strong resistance, though considering his nature, he might end up choosing death over a life of servitude.

As for Yuni, her soul is now long gone, utterly, gone. What is left is the loyal and final head of the Arcobaleno. It was so tragic that Reborn is assumed to have committed suicide than to continue fighting back.

In reality, all Vongola members, despite some retaliation, lost their hearts and wills from the moment Sawada Tsunayoshi died before them. The best they could do was put him in his coffin, and depart, each choosing a hopeless route after another.

Byakuran lifts the lid up and off, and there, lying in a pile of white roses, dressed in the very same black suit he died in, is the Vongola boss of nearly 10 years ago. Oh, how he looks so peaceful.

Reaching over to caress his soft cheek, that cold, lifeless piece of skin, Byakuran gently whispers...

"Since today is my birthday, I thought I'd come celebrate with you, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Obviously, there is no response.

Within these woods void of all other life, Byakuran simply sits there gazing at that face, that face that went blank shortly after being shot in the heart. Such a dramatic way to go, not very amusing or fun but, the reactions were worth it. Not a single person managed to defy him after Tsuna fell, and now, the entire universe belongs to him, not even the Vendicare dare to defy him.

He can be no less proud.

"Today I'm going to have a wedding. You know, with a girl I really like." He explains. "At first I thought why not marry Kyoko-chan or Chrome-chan, but then I realized, that Shoichi-kun had destroyed his time machine to keep me from taking the older versions, so...with them gone, I have no guts to marry children. It's illegal too, you know." With a comical face, Byakuran looks back at Tsuna to see yet again, no response.

_Good._

Having been nearly a year since the Vongola boy fell, Byakuran knows now for sure that anything he says won't cause a reaction, not even the mention of the death of his friends. At first, Vongola Primo tried to argue with him and make him afraid of Tsuna being able to rise again. Of course, by possessing all 7 Vongola rings, it wasn't long before Primo was finally forced to shut up and be made his slave...and later, his next victim.

Not a single deceased Vongola boss fought back after that, and instead, the remaining bosses simply left the ring, leaving those rings empty, without a soul, but by then it had long become too late.

Byakuran already owned all; controlled all.

...and he was going to celebrate this on his birthday.

With nothing further to say, Byakuran places back the lid, gets up, removes his black jacket, and puts on his white one. Then, does his smile become a twisted smirk.

"Goodbye forever, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun."

The very same words he said, before he fired the gun.

...and made his own life, wonderful.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
